This invention relates to collapsible lanterns, and, more particularly, to an electrically powered collapsible lantern in which a light source, which is movable between extended and collapsed positions, is automatically electrically disconnected from a power source, by a switch, as the light source moves from the extended position to the fully collapsed position. The disclosure of related and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/806,925, which has now been allowed, is incorporated herein by reference.
Collapsible lanterns, which have been provided in the past, generally include a candle or wick, which provides a flame as a light source. The candle or wick is mounted in a base, and a transparent globe is telescopingly mounted in the base. Although the globe telescopes or collapses into a storage position, the candle or wick does not. Examples of such candle lanterns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,928, 4,926,297, 4,646,213, 4,566,055, 4,520,431, and 4,186,430.
The Coleman Company, Inc. has sold a collapsible lantern under the name Companions Lantern. A globe is telescopingly mounted in a base, and a cap is mounted on top of the globe. A light bulb is mounted in the globe and is connected to batteries that are mounted in the cap. The relative positions of the bulb and the batteries remain fixed as the globe, bulb, and cap telescope relative to the base.